1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method of providing information in an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method of providing information in an electronic device which control driving of a rotation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic devices are used within the home and the electronic devices have been developed in the form of home devices according to the development of technology.
A home device may transmit and receive information to and from another electronic device within the home, a mobile device of a user, or external communication devices through a communication network in a smart home device form.
An electronic device in a home device form may provide a user with a convenient lifestyle through various services required for living within the home and also provide relevant information to allow the user to recognize various situations and information generated within the home even though the user does not directly recognize them.
A home device type electronic device may transmit and receive information between objects or user devices through a home network and provide information according to the transmission and reception to the user.
However, when providing useful information to a user through an interaction with an object or the user, the electronic device provides only input information, so that a target to be interacted with may not be clearly recognized. Accordingly, in order to precisely determine whether the information provided from the electronic device is information for the user or another person, the user should move in a display direction in which the information is displayed and check the corresponding information. If the user cannot move to a location of the display of the electronic device to check the information, the user may have difficulty in rapidly and precisely identifying the provided information.